La importancia de un nombre
by Vorenea
Summary: ¿Qué le deparan a Theon Greyjoy los Vientos de Invierno? Prisionero de Stannis Baratheon y bajo la amenaza de volver a caer en manos de Ramsay Bolton, su única salvación parece la muerte. Al menos ahora recuerda su nombre. One shot. Completo.


**Esta historia partipa en el reto #28 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Alerta spoilers de toda la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, incluído el capítulo "Theon" de Vientos de Invierno.**

**¡Se agradecen los reviews!**

"Mi nombre es Theon".

Apenas podía ver ya la silueta de la triste mesa de madera que Stannis había ocupado hasta hacía poco; la oscuridad era cada vez más profunda. El frío se colaba entre las piedras y le acariciaba las costillas con dedos de hielo. Tampoco veía ya las jaulas apiladas al otro lado de la torre, donde los cuervos del maestre Tybald guardaban silencio. Theon recordaba muy bien sus graznidos. Recordaba su nombre.

Intentó mover las manos, pero no podía sentirlas. Stannis se había negado a bajarlo de allí, no fuera a escapar o a hacer cosas peores. Theon dejó escapar una risa irónica: si Stannis no se daba prisa en ajusticiarlo el frío y la humedad lo harían por él. Casi echaba de menos la calidez de las perras de Ramsay.

"Lord Ramsay", se corrigió a sí mismo.

Al pensar en su antiguo amo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo e incluso creyó oír el galope de los caballos de los hombres de Bolton lanzándose a la batalla. Ramsay le encontraría, tarde o temprano. Seguro que ya lo estaba buscando. Era su Hediondo, a fin de cuentas.

Sacudió los pies y el movimiento hizo que su espalda se separara de la roca. Era agradable no sentir aquel frío húmedo contra su cuerpo. Se sacudió de nuevo.

Después recordó la petición de Asha y cómo Stannis había guardado silencio, sopesándola. Hasta a los cuervos les había gustado la idea.

Theon sabía que Stannis iba a hacer lo que su hermana le había pedido: lo llevaría a través del lago hasta la isla donde estaba el bosque de los dioses y allí le cortaría la cabeza él mismo, como lo habría hecho Eddard Stark. Era muy tentador parecerse al noble Eddard Stark.

Sólo que él no había matado a Bran ni a Rickon ni a Robb ni a Catelyn. Y había salvado a Jeyne Poole.

"Arya Stark. Es Arya Stark", se recordó de nuevo. No podía equivocarse de nombre.

¿Qué habría hecho Eddard? ¿Qué le habría dicho si lo hubiese visto colgado en aquella pared, mutilado, destrozado... hediondo? ¿Habría comprendido? ¿Le habría castigado? ¿Le habría decapitado?

Hubo un tiempo en que Theon Greyjoy había sido atractivo, arrogante y feliz. Y entonces decidió jugar a un juego peligroso y perdió. Lo perdió todo. Perdió lo que nunca había creído tener y que, al final, era lo único que realmente tenía: su identidad. Stannis le había llamado cambiacapas, pero no lo era. Nunca había sido un Stark, por mucho que los Stark hubiesen sido su familia.

Theon se removió de nuevo contra la pared, inquieto. Eddard Stark había sido su verdadero padre. Robb, Bran, Rickon... Sus hermanos. Jamás había mirado a Sansa como otra cosa que una hermana. Arya era difícil de mirar en cualquier caso. En cambio le había costado reconocer a Asha. Los Stark le habían integrado en su familia, pero no le habían dejado olvidar que era un Greyjoy. No le habían dejado porque no debía hacerlo. Él era Theon Greyjoy y debía recordarlo. Un kraken entre lobos.

Un ruido brusco le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El caballero de las tres polillas entró y le dirigió una mirada hosca.

-Te ha llegado la hora, cambiacapas.

-Me llamo Theon -se apresuró a contestar. La muerte no le preocupaba; le preocupaba su nombre.

Ser Richard dejó escapar un gruñido y avanzó hacia él para cortar las cuerdas.

-Da igual como te llames, Theon Cambiacapas.

"No. No da igual."

Pero el caballero de las tres polillas no estaba interesado en discutir con él. Hizo su trabajo, le dejó caer al suelo y lo arrastró de cualquier manera hacia la salida.

Los cuervos se volvieron locos de nuevo.

-¡Árbol, árbol, árbol! ¡Theon, Theon!

Ser Richard propinó una buena patada a las jaulas, molesto por el frenético graznido de las aves.

-¡Malditos pájaros del demonio!

Theon los observó y sonrió.

...

Theon observó de reojo a la pequeña multitud reunida en el bosque de dioses. Asha estaba allí, junto al lampiño Qarl la Doncella y Tristifer Botley. Parecían nerviosos, pero eran sólo tres hijos del hierro contra los hombres de Stannis. Estaban también Lord Peasebury, Farring, Clayton Suggs y Corliss Penny, mirándolo de reojo y con cara de pocos amigos. Artos Flint, Lord Wull y Norrey se apiñaban detrás de los otros, atentos al espectáculo, y el caballero de las polillas lo sujetaba como si fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. Pero no iba a correr. Sólo quería que se dieran prisa antes de que Ramsay -"Lord Ramsay", se reprendió- lo encontrara. Stannis había traído su magnífica espada de fuego y los caballeros la observaban con recelo. Rh'llor no pintaba nada entre los antiguos dioses. Sólo faltaba que aquel arma extraña le prendiera fuego a los árboles.

A Theon nunca le habían importado los dioses. Había aprendido a respetar a los dioses de los Stark y había sido bautizado ante el Dios Ahogado dos veces. También conocía a los Siete. Pero sólo una vez había escuchado la voz de un dios cuando, arrodillado ante aquel arciano, había recuperado su nombre. Por eso le gustaba la idea de morir ante ellos, porque le habían devuelto lo que era suyo. El Dios Ahogado estaba muy lejos y Theon no estaba seguro de que vigilase a los kraken que escapan del mar. Los Siete le importaban una mierda.

Stannis hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Ser Richard obligó a Theon a arrodillarse de un empellón. Le habían soltado las manos, así que se aferró al grueso tronco con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en la hendidura con suavidad. El viento removía las hojas de los árboles, rojas y plateadas, y el sonido que producían era un murmullo de invierno, un canto a los dioses. Theon se movió ligeramente para observar el rostro antiguo tallado en el antiguo árbol corazón. Sólo esperaba que los dioses le perdonaran; a fin de cuentas ya le habían devuelto su nombre.

Stannis se adelantó y desenvainó su magnífica arma. El calor de las llamas azotó el rostro de Theon y un escalofrío recorrió el círculo de árboles, que comenzaron a crepitar como el hielo cuando se parte en la montaña.

-Yo, Stannis de la casa Baratheon, Señor de Rocadragón, Señor Supremo de las Tierras de Tormentas, Rey de los Ándalos,los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, legítimo Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, te condeno a ti, Theon de la casa Greyjoy, a morir decapitado.

"Theon. Theon de la casa Greyjoy". Theon sonrió.

El calor de la espada de Stannis se separó de su rostro por un instante y Theon cerró los ojos, esperando la bendita nada que lo libraría de su existencia. Pero justo en ese momento un frío glaciar se apoderó del bosque de dioses, tan gélido que el aliento se convirtió en niebla dentro de sus bocas.

Theon escuchó el jadeo de Stannis y se giró para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. La espada de fuego se había apagado y Stannis la miraba horrorizado. Theon escuchó los susurros de los caballeros a su espalda y comprendió que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Un crujido cada vez más fuerte se extendió por las cortezas de los arcianos, que empezaron a cubrirse de escarcha a una velocidad prodigiosa. El tocón en el que Theon estaba apoyado también comenzó a helarse y Theon se apartó del hielo a trompicones antes de que éste formara una costra alrededor de sus manos. Se quedó de rodillas sobre el musgo húmedo y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Stannis, que permanecía inmóvil, contemplando la espada inerte en sus manos.

-Los dioses no quieren que mueras, cambiacapas -La furia bailaba en sus ojos claros, pero Stannis era un hombre supersticioso. Theon supo enseguida que no moriría por su mano; al menos no aquel día.

Theon miró a su alrededor, desconfiado. El bosque de dioses parecía extraído de más allá del Muro y sólo las hojas rojas de los arcianos salpicaban el blanco como gotas rojas de sangre contra la nieve.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? -La voz de Stannis retumbó en el claro, pero sus caballeros no tenían intención de abrir la boca. El caballero de las tres polillas había desenvainado su espada y era el único que parecía dispuesto a lucha contra cualquier cosa. Lord Wull había caído de rodillas y rezaba para sí con cara de loco. Los seguidores de Rh'llor habían visto cómo el fuego de la espada mágica se extinguía, y los norteños habían presenciado un milagro. Nadie daría un paso en contra de Theon Greyjoy.

Fue entonces cuando las campanas sonaron en el torreón al otro lado del lago. Stannis maldijo por lo bajo.

-Los perros de Bolton han llegado -dijo, temblando de ira. Theon tuvo que reprimir una risilla.

"Te lo dije".

-Hay que volver al campamento, mi señor -Ser Richard parecía ser el único al que el milagro del hielo no había dejado estupefacto. Tenía una mente demasiado práctica.

Stannis asintió.

-No voy a matarte, Theon Greyjoy -Escupió las palabras más que las dijo. Theon lo contempló con expresión abatida. Lord Ramsay estaba allí. Había ido a buscar a su Hediondo. Y Stannis ya no quería usar su estúpida espada porque se le había apagado el fuego-. Tampoco voy a salvarte. Te quedarás aquí solo. Y si tu querido Lord Bastardo no te encuentra, ya se encargará de ti la nieve. Para el caso, es lo mismo.

Asha, que contemplaba la escena pálida como una sombra, se adelantó hacia el rey y Ser Richard se apresuró a sujetarla. Al menos no era aquel estúpido de Justin Massey, siempre dispuesto a manosearla como si fuera una criada. Qarl la Doncella había apretado los puños y Tristifer apretaba los dientes. Theon los observó con curiosidad. ¿Qué relación tenían aquellos dos con su hermana?

-No supliques por tu hermano, Lady Asha -Dijo Stannis antes de que la joven kraken abriese la boca-. Ya te hice caso una vez. Me suplicaste que se lo entregara a un árbol y eso he hecho. Pero ni tú ni tus hombres os quedaréis aquí para ayudarlo.

Asha se puso tensa, pero no replicó. Lanzó una última mirada cargada de culpa hacia su hermano, pero Theon apartó la cabeza. No soportaba la lástima en los ojos de su hermana. Clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras Ser Richard y los otros arrastraban a su hermana y a los otros hacia las barcas. Stannis se fue tras ellos, no sin antes tirar la espada apagada sobre el hielo que rodeaba a Theon.

-Por si encuentras a tu Lord Bastardo -Dijo mientras le daba la espalda-. Igual a ti te sirve de algo.

Theon no se movió, aunque podía ver el brillo de la espada en el suelo. Ramsay -"Lord Ramsay, nunca lo olvides"- estaba cerca. Si lo encontraba lo castigaría. Theon sabía que Ramsay estaría furioso y frustrado. Por suerte la novia había partido hacia el Muro con Justin Massey y el bravoosi. Ramsay no volvería a torturarla.

Se arrastró por el suelo y cogió la espada. Era pesada y hermosa, pero no parecía la gloriosa Dueña de Luz de la que los caballeros de Stannis hablaban tanto. Intentó empuñarla, pero sus manos destrozadas no le permitieron cogerla con fuerza. No podría blandirla contra otro hombre, mucho menos contra Ramsay. La dejó caer y levantó la mirada hacia el árbol corazón. Varios cuervos se habían posado en las ramas y lo observaban con curiosidad.

Theon tragó saliva e intentó incorporarse. El aire seguía helado, pero el viento había cesado por completo. La atmósfera en el bosque de dioses era irreal, como si aquella pequeña isla se hubiera separado por completo del mundo. En la otra orilla del lago los hombres luchaban y morían; en ésta los dioses guardaban silencio y Theon escuchaba.

Dio unos pasos hacia la orilla del lago, indeciso, y después volvió junto al arciano, helado hasta el tuétano. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la figura que lo observaba desde detrás del árbol.

Theon se detuvo aterrado. Ni en sus más increíbles pesadillas hubiera pensado que los cuentos de la vieja Tata cobrarían vida ante sus propios ojos. O tal vez ya estaba muerto y los dioses del Norte venían a buscarlo. La criatura era magnífica, alta, esbelta, de un blanco brillante como el hielo y ojos de un azul profundo. Theon buscó el nombre en su cabeza. "Caminantes Blancos". ¿Así que aquel iba a ser su final? ¿Moriría a manos de aquella criatura terrible y magnífica?

La criatura avanzó hacia Theon, que permanecía clavado en el sitio. No podía correr ni tenía a dónde huir. Al final el Norte se cobraría su venganza. Un final adecuado para él, pensó. Al menos recordaba su nombre.

De pronto, los cuervos empezaron a aletear enloquecidos. El caminante se volvió hacia ellos y de nuevo clavó sus ojos de un azul brillante en Theon.

-¡El árbol, el árbol! -graznó uno; y todos los demás le corearon-. ¡Theon, Theon, Theon! -graznaron los demás, como un eco.

El caminante se detuvo y con él, cesó el terrible estruendo que causaban las aves. Theon no se movió y, por un momento, ambos se contemplaron, grande y poderoso uno, demacrado e incompleto el otro. Entonces el caminante agachó la cabeza en un gesto que Theon quiso entender como un saludo, un mudo reconocimiento, y retrocedió de nuevo entre los árboles. Theon lo observó mientras desaparecía de su vista. Después se agachó y recogió la espada. Aún no podía empuñarla, pero tal vez algún día podría. Después de todo no iba a morir. Los dioses no lo querían.

"Lo que está muerto no puede morir", pensó, "pero sí puede recordar su nombre".


End file.
